


Precaution

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Barry's faith in his and Cisco's safety deteriorating, he persuades his best friend to get out of Central City before things take a turn for the worse. (Prologue to RedQ's "Prejudice".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precaution

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prejudice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968592) by [RedQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQ/pseuds/RedQ). 



> I just got INSANELY inspired by "Prejudice" and started writing this IMMEDIATELY after I read chapter two.
> 
> As many of you know, the majority of my fics are all about Cisco fearing his powers so I guess RedQ's concept of "what if he was actually given a reason to fear for his life" REALLY interested me.
> 
> I also get really deep into something that's been haunting me since the season 1 finale: Whereas Barry went through this extravagant transformation into a speedster (being struck by lightning, etc.)...Cisco was none the wiser that ANYTHING had happened to him for the LONGEST time. (That also makes me wonder how Reverb discovered his powers...but that's another fic for another time.)
> 
> HIGHLY recommend reading "Prejudice" before this because it probably won't make any sense if you have no idea what's going on. XD With that being said, enjoy!!!

“Cisco.”

“No.”

“Cisco!”

“No!” Cisco yelled. “Barry. Listen. It doesn’t make any sense. The Flash has _always_ been there to protect this city from evil and it’s _always_ been appreciated. You have the key to the city and a _drink_ named after you, for crying out loud. Why do you think things are suddenly gonna change?”

“Because even after three years of Oliver being The Arrow, Captain Lance arrested him,” Barry answered. “Roy is now presumed dead and living off the grid because people started to see a hero as a monster.”

“Actually, if I’m not mistaken, all that happened because the head of the League of Assassins framed him, right?” Cisco clarified.

“It doesn’t change the fact that everyone turned against him,” Barry said. “And he doesn’t even have powers.”

“Barry,” Cisco said, “I spent a _year_ fearing what I could do. You know who made me realize that just because I have these abilities, it doesn’t mean they’re gonna corrupt me? You. I’m not going to go back to living that life because a few people lost faith in the savior of Central City…my best friend. I know we’re the good guys. And I’m not afraid to prove that to anyone. And…if we’re being _really_ serious…I’ve been discriminated against enough in my life for being smart _and_ Latino. I’m not gonna let that happen again.”

“I’m not gonna let that happen to you either,” Barry said. “Which is why you need to leave. Before this gets out of hand. I’ve lost too many people for things that were my fault, okay? If this act goes through, it’ll be my fault…because I’m the one thing stopping it from happening at the moment. I don’t want you to be caught in the crossfire.”

“I’m not leaving if you’re not,” Cisco said.

“No,” Barry retorted. “I can’t. I have to be here to make sure things stay at bay. Okay? I can come get you when I know it’s safe again.”

“Dude, you’re acting like this is World War III,” Cisco scoffed.

“I’m not so sure it isn’t,” Barry said, eyes piercing at Cisco.

“What if I start going out there with you?” Cisco asked after a few moments. “Helping where everyone can see me? Maybe if the public saw someone else using their powers for good…”

“No, Cisco, okay?” Barry interjected. “The last thing this city needs is someone else they can be suspicious of. Someone they can project their fears on.”

Cisco turned around and shook his head. This was getting way out of hand.

“You know, I can’t help but think you feel this way because…you’ve never been truly caught in the middle,” Cisco said, facing Barry once again.

“What are you talking about?” Barry asked.

“You were in a coma for nine months…but the day you woke up, you discovered you had superpowers,” Cisco said, sitting down in a nearby chair. “As far as you knew, from the day metas were created, you were one of them. I was hit by the accelerator just like you…and even though my powers didn’t start manifesting until Wells killed me, my DNA was transformed the same day as yours. For over a year, I didn’t think anything was different. I thought I was just the same old Cisco. I thought I was still…if we want to use this word…I thought I was still human. And even though I have these powers now, I still don’t feel any different…when I’m not using them anyway. My point is…I still have faith that this city isn’t that ignorant. That they know that there’s no…‘great divide’ or whatever they want to call it. There’s a _reason_ I haven’t put on a suit yet. Maybe I want to maintain that blissful sense of humanity. That’s why I can’t go into hiding like some animal.”

“Cisco…that’s _great_ that you feel that way,” Barry said, taking it to heart, “but because you haven’t been out there, you don’t know how scary it is. And if they ever make us feel like animals, I want to make sure you’re shielded from that and as far away from it as possible. I wouldn’t be asking you to do this if I didn’t think it was a possibility…and if I didn’t care about you.”

Cisco slid his hands down his face. He didn’t want to face the fact that something like this could even happen…but if it gave Barry some peace of mind for him to lay low for a while, then he’d do it. If Barry has one less person to worry about…he might be able to make sure this nightmare stays just that and never becomes a reality.

“I’m gonna keep tabs on you,” Cisco finally said. “And if you’re ever in trouble, I’ll come find you. We’re in this together. Remember, you’re the feet…”

“…and you’re the eyes and ears,” Barry finished his sentence.

Cisco got up and hugged Barry. He then grabbed his jacket and began walking out of the cortex. He stopped at the doorway, giving him one last chance to change his mind. All Barry did was nod his head. Cisco sighed and headed down the hallway…hoping that the next time he sees this building, it wouldn't be burned to the ground.


End file.
